


Evening: When you weren't watching

by sterlynsilverrose



Series: 5 by fiction for Haikyuu [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-12
Updated: 2015-05-12
Packaged: 2018-03-30 05:03:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sterlynsilverrose/pseuds/sterlynsilverrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post High School Sawamura Daichi took the next logical step for himself: College. What he didn't realize is everything that would come along with that. After ending up rooming with Suga, Oikawa and Kuroo, he has to survive hellish classes and assignments that make absolutely no sense. During one of these said assignments Daichi happens upon a book that has a little note inside it. Little does he know the roller coaster of events that unfold when he decides to respond back. </p>
<p>Marked Mature for future chapters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evening: When you weren't watching

Daichi stood in front of the large glass doors of the library watching people move in and out. The doors would slide open and shut with an audible whoosh, the cool air sped past him brushing along his arm cooling his skin. 

_Just something else that's changed._

Looking down at the watch on his wrist, the former captain frowned. It was already 5:45 in the evening and his study partner had yet to show up. 

He was late. 

Not just late, _really_ late. 

Great. 

With a sigh, Daichi finally moved in from the heat of the day into the air conditioned university library. Pulling his backpack strap off of one shoulder, he unzipped the biggest pocket and pulled out a light windbreaker. Zipping the pocket back up as he moved, Daichi wound the jacket around his forearm for easy access once he was inside. 

The library assistant looked up from her mountain of returned books, smiling to Daichi as he passed her station. Moving into the main hall of the library Daichi claimed one of the tables out of the way, placing his backpack on the top of the study table. 

Inhaling a careful breath, Daichi gritted his teeth and exhaled in a slow hiss. 

_Where should I start?_

Wandering through the endless rows of bookshelves, Daichi frowned to himself. How was he supposed to pick a person to write about that had enough sources? Not only that, but they had to be at least one hundred or more years in the past. 

Rubbing at his forehead, he could already feel the tell tale thump between his eyes of a headache starting to bloom. "Shit." 

A soft throat clear brought Daichi back to the present and out of his momentary agitation. Stepping into a row and out of the center aisle, the former volleyball captain smiled at the student that walked past. Turning towards the shelf behind him Daichi pressed his lips together. Shaking his head he let his eyes wander as he ran his fingertips over the spines before him. 

Picking a book at random might not help in the long run, but it would definitely ease the tension he was feeling at the moment. 

Some of the book titles he could read, others were in other languages, mostly English. Stopping on a book with a spine that had the clashing colors of yellow and pink, he pulled the book out to study the cover. 

"Half of a whole, how to connect with others...Huh." Daichi read as he held it between his hands. 

"A relationship book?" He opened the cover, looking at the yellowing pages. Even though the pages looked old, the spine was still and hard to move from disuse. Flipping through a few pages Daichi studied the table of contents. 

"Chapter one, so you want to find the one?" Daichi raised both brows as he he shook his head with a small smirk on his lips. This definitely wasn't for him. After all, he had an easy time relating to others, and he wasn't exactly lacking for friends. Romance was never something that occupied the forefront of his brain. 

He didn't have time for the silly games that came with dating and romance. After all, Daichi was in college for a purpose. 

"Not going to waste my time." He muttered to himself as he shut the book and went to place it back on the shelf. As he moved to place the book back in the empty spot on the shelf, Daichi noticed something weird sticking out at the back of the book. 

Flipping the book over, he opened the back cover and a small note fluttered out of the back cover, falling to the ground. Putting the book back in its proper place, Daichi reached down grabbing the small piece of paper. The paper was folded in half and had most likely served as a bookmark to someone who had read the book last. 

Opening the paper, Daichi stared at the writing on the small slip of paper. The writing, which was neater than his, had a few sentences scrawled on it. 

_Hello. If you are reading this book, then I want to experiment using your help. Below is the name and title of another book, please leave a small slip of paper like this with a message._

Daichi blinked and shook his head, "Who the hell has time to play with this?" 

Stuffing the piece of paper into his pocket, Daichi continued his meandering through the book shelves. He took about another half an hour before he wandered back to his table, slumping into the wooden chair with a sigh. "It's a good thing this project is due in three weeks."

Reaching into his pocket, Daichi pulled out the piece of paper narrowing his eyes at the small parchment. It wasn't like he had to respond, but why not? If anything he could go ahead and see what happened. 

_It's not like I owe this person an answer. Who knows when they put that slip of paper in that book. The chances of stumbling upon something like that are slim._

Grabbing one of his notebooks, Daichi ripped a third of a page off and pulled a pen out of the front pocket of his backpack. The person had said to write a small message, so what could he write?

Putting pen to paper, Daichi wrote the one question he had on his mind about this little experiment. 

_Don't you have something you should be working on besides sticking random notes in books?_

Finding the next book wasn't hard. It was another book that looked as unused as the first. After he set the book back, he moved back to his table to gather up his backpack and unused jacket. It was late and he was hungry. 

\----

"That's rich!" Kuroo chuckled as he bounced on the couch next to Daichi, putting his feet on the wooden dorm issued coffee table. The newer dorms had been cheaper to request for freshman since they were brand new and no one had jumped at the opportunity to move dorms. 

It was more of an apartment than an average dorm room on campus. Instead of being one bathroom and two small rooms, there were two bathrooms, a living room, a kitchen and four bedrooms. It was perfect for friends who liked their privacy. 

"It's not that interesting." Daichi sighed scooting a little away from his amused dorm mate. 

"You found a paper in a book, and were so annoyed you wrote back to chastise the person leaving messages in books. That **is** interesting!" Kuroo insisted with a catlike grin. 

"We all have things we could be working on instead of writing notes in books. It is why we are here." Daichi folded his arms over his chest, leaning back into the hard back of the couch. 

Why was dorm furniture so uncomfortable? 

"Eh? What am I missing? What am I missing?" Oikawa stepped through the front door carrying a plastic sack. 

"Daichi's ordering people around by writing notes in books now." Kuroo called out as Oikawa turned his back to both of them as he shut and locked the door moving to drop off the sack onto the kitchen counter. 

"Wow! In a few years he is going to be ordering the prime minister around at this rate. What should we do to help him stay out of jail Kuroo?" Oikawa widened his eyes innocently as he leaned out of the kitchen catching Kuroo's eyes as Kuroo threw up his hands.

"I don't know, but we need to make sure to figure it out soon! Daichi will end up the number one enemy of the world if we aren't careful!" Kuroo answered as Oikawa grinned and went back to pulling out four different containers. 

"Why did I agree to share a room with you again?" Daichi pinched the bridge of his nose, shutting his eyes. Kuroo chuckled next to him and patted him on the shoulder. 

"Because we are irresistable, sexy, and great people to live with." Oikawa responded as he moved to settle into the recliner on the other side of the coffee table. 

Kuroo slung one of his long arms over Daichi's shoulder as he shook his fellow captain back and forth gently. "You know you love being here. But, I am being serious, let the person run their experiment. It could be for a paper or something else."

Daichi hadn't considered that. It could have been rude to assume the other was just playing around. 

The door on his side of the house opened and shut as Sugawara yawned. "What's all this?" 

"We were trying to counsel Daichi in matters of being nice to strangers." Kuroo waved to their fourth dorm mate. Oikawa smiled just a bit more. 

"Mr. Refreshing looks less refreshing today." 

"That happens when you have the professor from hell. I want to make sure I keep up with all the work he assigns." Suga smiled as he moved to the the second recliner next to the loveseat at the end of the coffee table. 

"That doesn't mean you need to stay up till two a.m Suga." Daichi reminded him with a small smirk. 

"See he even does to to Suga! Does his bossiness know no bounds?" Oikawa lamented as he draped himself over the arm of the recliner, arching his back. 

Daichi rolled his eyes and Suga smiled as Kuroo hopped up, "What did you bring us to eat Oikawa? I figured that's what you brought since you can't cook to save your life." 

Oikawa let his arm hang down, fingertips brushing the ground, "Hey that's not nice! I can cook!" 

"You would burn water if you could figure out a way." Kuroo called over his shoulder disappearing into the kitchen and coming back with one of the to go containers. 

"That's not true!" Oikawa puffed out his cheeks.

Daichi stood up, moving to grab his own food container. Popping open the lid he looked down at his food and shook his head with a grin.

"Daichi could you grab mine too?" Suga called from the living room. 

"Sure." Daichi called over his shoulder as he grinned and grabbed some silverware and another container. Meandering back into the living room Kuroo looked up, face expectant. 

"For all that teasing you can get your own." Daichi answered as he gave Suga his container and fork ignoring the groan from Kuroo. 

\----

He hadn't expected for the rest of the night to think about the note that he had left in the book. He hadn't realized that he could come off as rude by putting what he had in the note. But, the more Daichi thought about it, the more it bothered him. 

That is why the next morning Daichi went back to the library before his language class. Moving down the row where he had found the second book, he pulled the book out and riled through the pages. 

This time instead of a white piece of paper, a blue one fell out. Sighing Daichi reached up snatching the paper off the floor. 

Opening the paper up he let his eyes roam over the handwriting. 

_If that's true, then you wouldn't be answering the note in the first place, would you? Anyway tell me something about yourself._

Another book was scribbled down at the bottom of the note. 

Daichi scrunched up his nose and stared hard at the handwriting. It didn't look flowery or hurried. The person was definitely getting at something by responding, but what? Daichi moved over to the nearest table worrying the piece of paper between his thumb and pointer finger as he thought about it. 

Looking around at the clock, he shook his head and stood up. "I don't have time to write back right now." 

Tucking the blue paper into the safety of his pocket, Daichi moved out the library doors and down towards the arts building. He didn't want to be late to class after all. 

\----

Had Daichi known that he would be plagued by the small blue piece of paper in his pocket during his class, he would have written an answer. Instead, with each movement he felt the sharp stab through the thin pocket into the top of his thigh. 

_Why is it bothering me this much?_

What did it matter that someone was leaving notes in books in the library? It wasn't hurting anyone. Daichi tucked his notebook carefull under his arm as he strode down the common walkway between classes. 

A sharp tap to his upper shoulder caused him to turn. Suga stood next to him and smiled warily. "Hey." 

"Hey." Daichi answered with a small smile. 

Out of all the people in their dorm space, Suga still was by far a breath of fresh air. The other had been with him since high school. So with someone that comfortable and stable in college Daichi had been able to keep himself on task and focused. 

It didn't hurt that Suga was also serious about his course work. For his plans the other had been putting a lot of pressure on himself. It had made Daichi proud to have such a great hard working friend. 

"I was just headed down to the lunch room, do you want to come with me?" Suga asked, giving his friend a small smile. 

"Sure. If you don't mind me meeting you there. I have to go to the library first. It shouldn't take ten minutes." Daichi responded as he smiled at his grey haired companion. 

"I'll hold you to that, Daichi." Suga warned him as he waved and split off from his long time friend. Daichi waved and turned moving towards the library once more, knowing exactly what he wanted to write. 

\----

"So your answer to this was to write another sarcastic remark? Daichi, you are something else you know that?" Kuroo whistled as he shook his head. 

Daichi shrugged, "It wasn't rude. It was the truth." 

"I refuse to give you anything until you give me something personal in return." Kuroo repeated. 

"Pretty much." Daichi confirmed as he stood at the sink drying the cup in his hands before placing it into the cabinet. Kuroo hummed and tipped his head up as he stared at the ceiling. 

"If you're too mean this person will stop responding." Kuroo warned. 

"If they are discouraged by what someone responds to their notes by, then they weren't all that into their project to begin with." Daichi reasoned as he took the damp plate from Kuroo who hummed and picked up another plate to wash. 

"Be careful what you wish for. You might just get the information you didn't want" Kuroo warned in a soft tone. 

"When is Kenma coming to visit next?" Daichi asked innocently as he saw Kuroo's jaw clench. Blinking he looked to the other placing the last plate up. 

"Something wrong?" 

Kuroo propped his hip against the counter, shutting off the water. "I still haven't had the talk with him." 

"The talk huh? I think you should just do what you think is right in your situation. If you like him you should probably let him know before he gets snatched away." Daichi turned to face him. 

"Things are a little complicated." 

Daichi raised an eyebrow, "Oh? How so?" 

Kuroo folded his arms and tipped his head towards the door that led towards his and Oikawa's personal bedrooms. Daichi stared at him for a moment before folding his arms over his chest in the same way, "Oh."

"Don't say it like that." Kuroo grimaced. 

"Like what?" Daichi raised both his eyebrows. 

"Like you don't have your own situation you are trying to work out." Kuroo motioned towards Daichi and Suga's suite door with a tip of his head. 

"There isn't anything to work out. Suga is focusing on school, and I am going to be the last person to get in the way of that." Daichi sighed and shook his head slowly as he looked toward the front door and then back to their door.

“He should get a say in this.” Kuroo muttered. 

Daichi smirked, “I’ll give him a say when you finally tell Kenma.” 

Kuroo rolled his eyes and smirked, “Ah touche…” 

With that the tall former captain of Nekoma turned and sauntered out of the kitchen and past the door that led to his room, shutting it behind him just a little harder than he probably meant to. Daichi was left alone in the kitchen with his damp hands and roaming thoughts. 

\----

“So explain to me again why you came?” Suga eyed Oikawa as the other perched on his chair across from him in the library study rooms. The rooms were sound proof allowing for the noise and chatter of students at the tables outside to work quietly and still talk. If he could have, Suga would have permanently claimed one of the quiet room slots, but that would be rude. 

“Because we have the same shitty professor and I want to make sure that both of us get through the class with A’s.” Oikawa grinned as he flipped through Suga’s notes. 

“So then why are you reading my notes and not taking your own.” Suga poked at his roommate gently. 

“Because I hate the way he talks, so it’s hard for me to pay attention.” Complained Oikawa as he sunk down against the wooden backed chair with a whine. 

“He’s not that bad.” Suga tsked. 

“He’s monotone, and _boring_.” Oikawa countered. 

“Well, I guess if you can help with the problems after reading my notes, then you can do the odds and I’ll do the evens.” Suga smiled at Oikawa who whined and slumped over onto the conference table between them. 

“Fine. There are what? Fifty problems. That cuts out half of the work.” Oikawa grumped as he pulled his book from a small stack beside him, turning to the assigned pages as he leaned down and started to copy the problems down in precise neat handwriting. 

This was one of the few times that Oikawa was actually quiet and serious. Suga had seen him get serious on the court, but seeing the other study was a different matter altogether. It made Suga want to work even harder. Opening his own book he started to number the problems on his page in neat rows on his notebook paper. 

“If we get this done quickly there is a small party going on, do you want to go with me?” Oikawa offered. 

“I’d settle for getting back to the room and watching a movie.” Suga answered without missing a beat. 

“All work and no play will make you a very dull boy Suga.” Oikawa hummed as he let his pencil move over the paper, looking between the book and the work. 

Pausing mid pencil stroke, Suga blinked and stared hard at the paper. “Speaking of all work and no play, I’m going to take a break. I’ll be right back, I’m going to stretch my legs.” 

Oikawa waved his free hand and hummed lost in the problems as he started on the second line. Suga smiled and shook his head as he left the room. The library was loud and echoed more than the sound proof room. Of course if the sound proof room had echoed it wouldn’t have been very easy to study in. 

Suga moved towards the library bookshelves, slowly moving in and out of the rows. Stopping on one row, he tapped the spines of books as he hummed to himself, stopping at a particular book. Pulling it off the shelf, he opened the book and turned to the back cover. 

A small smile spread on his lips as another lined piece of paper greeted him. 

Opening the small piece of paper, he hummed and a smile light his features. Tapping the paper against his lips, Suga hummed, “Share something of myself huh?” 

Pulling a small green piece of paper out of his pocket, he unfolded it and wrote a quick reply. Looking he wandered three rows up pulling out a book that looked seldom used as he wrote the title and book identifier down for the response he anticipated. Putting the note back in the old book and putting the new book back, he nodded to himself. Whoever was finding his notes hopefully would take the joke he had left this time well. 

_Of course I will continue responding until they no longer do._

Moving back to the study room, Suga quietly opened the door and stepped inside. Oikawa looked up from where he was sitting as Suga nodded in greeting. “You feel better going for a walk?” 

“Definitely.” Suga responded with a small grin. 

Oikawa studied him for a second before shrugging, and going back to work himself. Suga enjoyed the companionable silence as he started to scribble and work his own problems down.

**Author's Note:**

> This was definitely not something I thought would end up ! making a long story. But the more I wrote the more and more content kept popping up into my mind. It was around page eight that I laughed to myself and cried a little realizing either this fic was going to be HUGE or I could break it up into chapters. What this means dear reader is that every couple of days there will be updates until this beast is finished. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing, and I hope you look forward to more to come! Like always leave a kudos, or a comment of you liked the story. I enjoy seeing that people like what I do. :)


End file.
